


"Read the room Mum" -Daniel Howell

by MistressDistress



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Banter, Domestic, Engaged Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Fluff, M/M, Some kissing, but nothing more than a few touches, i miss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressDistress/pseuds/MistressDistress
Summary: Based on Dan's line, "Read the room Mum" in the youtube live he was recently in talking bout video calling.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	"Read the room Mum" -Daniel Howell

**Author's Note:**

> This is all fiction made up in my brain, I do not own Dan nor Phil and in no way am I trying to offend them or their relationship, I just miss them and this is how i cope with it in my head :')

" I guess being in quarantine with you does have its perks " Phil says, drawing attention of the brunette sitting beside him on the couch. 

" Oh and what's that? " He turned his face towards the other male. 

" I can have you all to myself. Kind of like a caged animal " 

" Alright psychopath " he chuckled " Its not like I'm always leaving the house anyway " 

" I know, but it just gives all the more reason to have you stuck by my side 24/7 "

" Yeah well unfortunately you're stuck with me for the rest of your life " he lifted his hand and let the ring gleam in the light. 

" Such a shame really " he angled himself to kiss the other on the lips. 

Phil Lester, having no other emails to reply to at the moment, his latest video edited, the apartment cleaned up, his dear betta fish fed and taken care of and having finished dinner moments ago, it would be reasonable to say he's deserving for some relaxation right about now. And what better way then having a lapful full of his dearest fiance.

Arms wrapped around the brunette's waist, bringing him even closer than he already is while the others arms are wrapped around his lovers neck, entangling his long fingers in inky black hair ends with brown roots.

They've always been as if they were the matching pieces of the puzzle to each other. How they just sloted perfectly together in every aspect, their likes and hobbies, their careers and especially physically. Being by each others sides is being at home for them, being each others safety and happy place, they didn't need anything more, well of course a roof over their heads would be nice but you get the jist. Their lips especially, the best puzzle pieces to ever existed and hard to be parted at times like these. 

Their lips parted for a few seconds for them to catch their breath, getting lost in each others eyes in the process. Eyes full of wonder and love and passion, even after all those years. Their session resumed for a few more minutes then Phil started to play with the hem on Dan's shirt and slipped his fingers underneath them. The skin on skin contact and the chill of Phil's ring made them both moan into each others mouth. 

And at that exact moment, Dan's phone started to ring. 'Such perfect timing' he thought, and maybe if it isn't that important, he could just get back with them later. The caller though, did not get the hint. The phone continued to endlessly ring. 

" Oh for fucks sake " the brunette leaped of the lap he was on and reached for his phone. The caller id being 'Mum' and apparently calling in for a video call. The two calmed themselves down for a moment and tried looking presentable before hitting answer. 

" Dan? Hello Daniel? Can you hear us? " his mother's voice came through the speakers of the phone. 

" Yes mum we can- " 

" Hellloo?? " his mother's voice slightly louder this time. 

" Yes yes Mum we can hear you " finally getting her attention. 

" Hello Mum! " Phil smiled towards the camera. 

" Oh there are my boys! How have you two been lately? Hopefully not feeling under the weather " she gave them a smile. 

" We're alright over here. How's everyone there? " 

" Everyone's thankfully healthy over here. What were you two up to just now? " his mum asked innocently but both boys' cheeks reddened. 

" We..uhm..just finished dinner and are currently resting ahaha " Dan didn't dare look his mother in the eye.

" Would you like to talk to Daniel? " his mother shouted off screen, probably towards his father or brother. A few seconds not being paid attention by the Howells, gives Phil exactly enough time to do what he needs. 

"We can continue where we left off soon, love" Phil whispered in Dan's ear with his husky voice and pecked his ear. Dan could just combust on the spot.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you guys want the continuation of this? Kudos and comments and very much appreciated OwO


End file.
